Patients diagnosed with heart failure (HF) may receive medication to treat a pulmonary condition. For example, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is a common comorbidity for HF patients. COPD is a progressive lung disease and includes chronic bronchitis and emphysema. An exacerbation of COPD is a sudden worsening of symptoms (e.g. increase in or onset of cough, wheeze, and sputum changes) that typically lasts from several days to a couple of weeks. Asthma is another pulmonary condition that may be a comorbidity of HF patients. Cortico-steroid therapy is commonly prescribed to treat COPD exacerbations and asthma attacks to help reduce airway obstruction. However, prescribing cortico-steroids for an HF patient is complicated by the fact that cortico-steroids can have negative effects for the HF patient, such as elevation of the risk of developing arrhythmias, and retention of sodium and water that can exacerbate hypertension and congestion for the patient. The present inventors have recognized a need for improved monitoring of treatment of pulmonary conditions for patients with HF.